Kyoko
Note: This character is for RPing only. She will NOT appear in a fanon storyline. Kyoko (響子, Kyoko), or known by her codename, Shielder (シールダー, Shiirudoera), is a female AAA-Class Spirit first found in Tokyo, Japan, 5 years before Tohka. She easily defeated the AST Wizards sent against her and left quickly before they can send reinforcements. Kyoko then traveled around Eurasia after hearing about the First Spirit landing there 30 years ago. She then grew an interest of the First Spirit and often sneaked into DEM branches in order to gain some knowledge about the First Spirit. She plans to go to Japan's DEM branch to see if they have any thing there. HistoryCategory:Spirit Kyoko first appeared 5 years before Tohka in Tokyo, Japan. She easily defeated the Wizards sent against her by AST and left. Her whereabouts where unknown for 3 years until she resurfaced in Eurasia after hearing about the First Spirit landing there in the form of a spacequake, killing 150 million people. Kyoko travels there and became curious about the Spirit. As a year passes, Kyoko soon finds herself looking at DEM branches around the world looking for information about the First Spirit. She later thinks about going to Japan's DEM branch to see if they have anything there. Appearance Kyoko has pale skin, hot-pink hair that reaches down to her waist, and red eyes. She wears a red, white, and black butterfly headphone accessory on her head with a red ribbon shaped like a butterfly. Her clothing consists of a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She was always seen sucking on a red lollipop almost all the time. Personality Kyoko had a mischievous personality, but this may have been an act. She had a cold calculating side which can often lead to her making a blunt (but accurate) analysis of a person or situation, but is pore to underestimate and taunt enemies, which is one of her bad sides. She doesn't hesitate to kill someone with they're irritating her or simply in her way, that's way she is not afraid of gore. In the end, she was shown to have good intentions, as she was shown to deeply care for both humans and spirits and didn't want to lose them, like when she saves a girl from a spacequake. She was shown to have a love for lollipops as she was usually shown having one in her mouth. Plot (RP) |-| Roleplays= *The Archer VS The Shielder (with Midori Enki) Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Among her many combat oriented talents, Kyoko has a gift for melee combat, and has on many occasions shown master-class skill in close range, unarmed combat. With her exceptional might, reflexes, speed, and sharp mind, Kyoko is dangerous at close range, not needing a weapon to do serious damage. Kyoko's fighting style is quick, graceful, and yet at times, merciless very much contrary to her personality—coincidentally, somewhat akin to her old rival. She has no apprehension to smashing the heads of her enemies into the ground and delivering devastating kicks to critical areas such as the neck. However, note that Kyoko is not openly offensive in that she doesn't care to deliver the initial set attacks if it can be helped. She prefers to properly counter and deliver an onslaught of kicks and punches on a second's notice. In serious combat, Kyoko can fluidly enchant her limbs with mana with great control, notably enhancing the pure force, speed, and damage of each strike. When doing this, sending an opponent through a series of walls is no special feat. Kyoko effectively combines her spirit magic and physical strikes with great skill and relative ease. '''Expert Shield User: '''Since Kyoko's Angel is a shield, her defense is among the highest of all the Spirits, probably one of top 3 in the world. Kyoko can use '''Rho Aias in many different ways, like she can throw the shield directly at the enemy and acting like a boomerang, the shield will fly back to her after dealing damage to the target. Kyoko's Rho Aias is made of Etera, just like Shiro Kirusaki's Creation Hand, or C.Hand for short, which means that Kyoko's shield can change it's shape based off her own will. She can change Rho Aias however she wants, any design, any thickness, it all depends of Kyoko. Kyoko can use this to her advantage since if a row of bullets is coming to her, then Kyoko can make the shield grow wider, blocking all of the bullets, or if there is a spear coming toward Kyoko, she can change the shape into circle like shape to block it. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Kyoko boasts tremendous physical might. Kyoko is capable of easily lifting large people with ease and exceptionally large objects in a similar fashion. Her physical might spills into her unarmed combat, allowing her to deliver devastating blows that can send a man through several walls or dozens of meters away. Smashing through solid rock walls is no great feat for her, and this great strength further augments the ferocity when she is using a shield as she is able to break sections of buildings cleanly and crash through thick metal using only the metal of her shield. Such physical feats are possible by means of her great strength. Kyoko's punches, kicks, and so on are beyond that of any normal humans by miles. Immense Durability/Endurance: '''Kyoko has show up a incredible endurance, being able to take numerous assaults from various enemies being heavenly damaged and being able to even stand up. She has also showed to resist to followed battles, fighting with a Spirit, then fighting with a Wizard, followed by a Bandersnatch and later another Wizard, thus being stopped in the final. She's shown to resist many attacks such as the sharped bullets throw by a Wizards even standing and confronting the latter despite her own wounds. She can takes such assaults from powerful enemies that could kill a normal person, standing up. During her battle with Midori Enki , she was able to quickly get up despite the lot of damage she had received which is a amazing feat since she was a Wizard known to be able to kill a Spirit. By lifting a heavy shield, Kyoko’s body would need to withstand the crushing weight and pressure put on it, with this training her body would become far more durable and other results would be greater strength since Kyoko’s body is now harder than before. She also would train on places with different climates, with it hier body would need to resist against various and different types of climates, Kyoko’s body becomes resistant against cold or hot temperatures allowing hier to reach and travel to a lot more of various places, her muscles would also become far more resistant to mutilation and hier bones would become more durable against shatter attempts. Since Kyoko trained against different types of climates, hier body would obviously become more durable and resistant against other elemental attacks, and to Fire and Shadow Spirits which she previously had resistance she is now nearly undamaged by those elements. Despite durability generally needing the sacrifice of someone’s strength, Kyoko does not need to be heavier than others or decrease her own speed to be allowed to be more durable. '''Immense Reflexes: In order to truly master and use a shield to its fullest potential, one must be able to think on their feet and react accordingly, to have swift reflexes of the highest class. To never squander a second's chance. These are the words of Kyoko long ago which still follows till this day. Kyoko's reaction time is incredible, a mind that moves seemingly as quick as a bullet in the heat of battle. As she must be capable of such a feat to use her primary magic effectively. Kyoko can move at incredible speeds in combat—even with her shield. Proper reflexes are a pressing matter, and have saved her life on a few occasions in the past. This spills over into her usage of Rhos Aias, unarmed combat, and beyond, giving him something of an advantage of those of slower reflexes, easily dodging surprise attacks from behind in the past. As she is extremely agile, her sharp reflexes are never off in combat. Assorted Others Keen Intellect: Since Kyoko broke into many DEM branches, Kyoko is shown to be immensely intelligent. She possesses a perceptive eye and remarkable intuition. She possesses a genius that is rarely matched, and it is prevalent through her ways of fighting. While others were content simply to achieve the power, speed and technique of their regular weapons, Kyoko was interested in developing her own type of fighting with an Angel, creating a variety of techniques and abilities to suit her needs. However, Kyoko's ability to discern even the most closely guarded of secrets is where her true prowess lies. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better talk to them. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the world, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many, such as knowing of the existence of a Dimensional Transferalor, as well as the obscure method in which to make one. In battle, Kyoko's preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of her opponents' abilities and fighting style. Kyoko has molded herself into a master strategist, tactician, and analyst. She is frequently the first person to point out or find a weakness in her opponent's abilities or fighting style and exploit them to her advantage. The weakness of this is that in her attempt to understand and come up with a way to defeat her opponent, she tends to go easy on her opponent at first and is often the most injured of the main characters. Nevertheless, her ability to think several steps before the enemy almost always ensures her victory. Spirit Abilities Angel Rho Aias(ロー・アイアス), or Absolute Barrier, is the shield Angel used by Kyoko, and the only shield capable of blocking attacks from Shiro Kirusaki's Trinity Hero Weapons. It is a silver shield with layers of gold and bronze on it for designs, which Excalibur, having never before been blocked during the times when Shiro Kirusaki's battles with Excalibur, pierced to the silver layer before stopping. Each layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall, and Shiro cannot personally recall any thrown weapon that would be capable of penetrating even the first layer. It is necessary for its user to provide constant magical energy to form the shield, and if it is damaged, Kyoko will feel pain and receive damage in accordance. She uses it to defend against Rin Arashi's Fragarach, which manages to pierce up to the silver layer before finally stopping. This action takes much of her energy, as it takes three times the amount of mana to restore it into its original state, and still leaves her arm damaged afterward. Kyoko can also summon Rho Aias it from a distance, allowing her to shield a human girl from a Spirit's Angel without either of them realizing it. Kyoko can also change the shield's shape into whatever she wants it to be, due to it being made up of Etera. Skills Angel Granted Abilities Reflect: 'With her shield in hand, Kyoko can almost deflect any sort of projectile aimed at her. This does not apply for any melee type weapons, like swords for example. This leads to any downfalls of Wizards since all their missiles and bullets are ineffective know they are going head-to-hand against Rho Aias. This leads to having the opponents go into a short-ranged battle with short-ranged weapons, which Kyoko can easily block since she is a great hand-to-hand combatist. Reflect is part of the Angel's natural ability so it does not require any sort of mana to reflect. '''Healing: '??? Overdrive '''Overdrive ''(lit. Pure Power Booster) is a type of "unique weapon" which was first developed by Miki Chiharu. It is mainly used in order to enhance a Spirit's overall power and release their 'Drive Form' aside from their Spirit's Form and Inverse Form. It can only be used by a spirit who knows how to manifests their mana and power extremely well. Additionally, the 'Drive Form' of the Overdrive is technically stronger than a spirit's Inverse Form, instead of using Angels and Demon Kings, they gained the ability to produce power by themselves. In Kyoko's case, her mana seems to be colored red. After unlocking this, Kyoko has a red-ish aura that surrounds her and gains the ability to use her mana to enhance any part of her body. Astral Dress '''Caladbolg: '??? Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for Kyoko. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: AAA * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: AAA ** Strength: 105 ** Consistency: 137 ** Spiritual Power: 157 ** Agility: 174 ** Intelligence: 160 Trivia * Appearance is based off of Chelsea, from the manga\anime series, Akame Ga Kill. Category:Female